Raiku Uchiha
Raiku Uchiha is a shinobi hailing from Kirigakure, younger brother of Heiwa Uchiha, and second son of Utsuro Uchiha and Minako Senju. Upon her brother's election as the , he defected and sought power to no longer live in the Shadow of his brother. The two shinobi would then engage in a powerful battle to end their sibling rivalry for good. Background Personality In contrast to his brother, Raiku is ruthless, and rarely spares his opponents unless he is with other teammates. Soft-spoken to hide his true intentions, he rarely speaks unless spoken to. Akin to his concealed personality is an ego that never ceases to hunger. He always fought Heiwa in his youth, and has never won no matter how much he had tried. This took a toll on his pride each time, dilluting the boy's self-esteem. Consequently, because of this jealousy for his brother, he fell deep into the curse of hatred and developed an obsession to this one-sided sibling rivalry. This was noted by his former best friend, Toramaru Uzumaki, to be Raiku's greatest flaw. Raiku has a strong will and fierce determination, and despises nothing more than when someone quits. He always develops a thrill to battle his own brother, bearing a rather ominous tone, something his brother always overlooks, presuming it to be puberty. Raiku has a superiority complex, which was a result of his inferiority complex from his humiliating trouncing from his brother in every spar. Appearance Raiku, at his younger age, bore a great resemblence to a young , except that the former had grey hair. Raiku also wore a signature yellow Uchiha cloak with regular blue shinobi pants and sandals. His hairstyle was similar to that of Sasuke. When he had reached the age of 14, he changed his signature hair color to black and changed his attire dramatically. He now wears white T-shirt with black pants and boots, with a standard uchiha light-blue coat that remains unzipped. He had black and whith arm-protectors on his right and left arm respectively. He had black gloves on both hands and Katana resting in metallic scabbard on his left side. His newfound style makes his resemblence to his uncle uncanny, and even those who know the man mistake Raiku for him. Abilities Raiku is an incredibly skilled shinobi and strategist, able to outsmart stronger opponents by misleading them. He is a skilled shinobi in his own right, capable of defeating powerful opponents such as Hato Uchiha with ease. Hailing from the Senju and Uchiha clan, he has inhumane stamina and can fight a long time without fatigue. He also possesses an ability to see or sense life-force, making him locate people in hiding or differentiate them from any form of a clone. Akin to his brother, he possesses great ingenouity in the battlefield, something which allows him to repeatedly alter his style for unpredictability. He also learnt various versions of Sage Mode, which greatly increase his abilities. Furthermore, he developed a fighting style named the Impulse, which is noted to be on par with the Lightning Release Chakra Mode. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is Raiku's most prominent skill, and he has acquired the ability to fully use all five basic nature transformations. Due to rigorous training with the immortal Snake Sennin, he has the ability to summon Snakes and fully utilize various snake-related techniques. He also possesses the ability to enter the heightened state of Sage Mode in various ways due to his ability to summon a vast array of weapons. Combining these variations of sage mode allows him to enter a powerful state on par with the Eight Gates Released Formation. Nature Transformation Space-Time Ninjutsu Genjutsu Dojutsu Sharingan Mangekyo Sharingan Nature Transformation Medical Skills Raiku is a highly capable Medical-nin. He can heal people faster than regular medical shinobi with his impressive chakra control and the aid of the sharingan. He is also impressive in surgery and a testament to this is that he was able to transplant his mother's eyes to his brother in order for the latter to gain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Intelligence Raiku possesses intelligance even greater than his brother: a genius in his own right, and is able to easily deduce a techniques mechanics and drawbacks from first sight. He is able to easily outsmart people with Dojutsu easily, leaving them baffled as he is already Twenty steps ahead. His genius but laid back attitude is also a reflection of Shikamaru Nara. Though he is intelligent, he barely uses his full potential and always holds back, except when in combat with his brother, as both are noted to possess the same level of intelligence.. Stats Trivia Quotes